


And a Song

by lavenderspark



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderspark/pseuds/lavenderspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three LITs go out together during some down time. Stone discovers some repressed feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield and is used in snippets in the story.  
> I didn't have a beta for this (and it's my first fic), so all comments are welcome!

"Get out of my annex! I don't care where you go, but you can't stay here. Go on, go. Shoo!" Jenkins cried with a wave of his hands. 

Baird already had her phone in hand, dialing Flynn as she walked out the door. "Fine by me." She said as she stepped out.

Ezekiel, Stone, and Cassandra were left standing on the steps.

"Wanna go grab a beer, celebrate a little?" Asked Ezekiel.

"A beer sounds good." Nodded Stone. 

They both turned to Cassandra, eyebrows raised. 

"Oh! I, uh. I don't really drink." She said with a small smile. 

"That's ok. You don't have to drink if you don't want to." Ezekiel said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "We'll go someplace that has food too."

They all climbed into the SUV and drove into the city. 

****

They sat around a high table, laughing and talking about the adventures of their cases. Ezekiel was animatedly telling them about his most recent “narrow escape” (both Stone and Cassandra were sure it was exaggerated), when Stone excused himself. 

On his way back to the table, Stone stopped at the bar to order another beer. As he waited, he heard the familiar chords of an old song start to play. Then he heard Cassandra laugh. He turned so he could see their table and saw Ezekiel dancing around the table playing air guitar to the song. 

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_Where can I find a woman like that?_

Cassandra laughed and clapped her hands. Stone smiled at her laugh and stood drinking his beer, watching her. He laughed at Ezekiel making a fool of himself. However, by the third verse, something in him shifted and he was no longer amused. Watching Cassandra laugh at someone other than _him._

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_  
_Wonderin' what she don't see in me_  
_I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines_  
_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

Stone downed the last of his beer, slamming the bottle onto the bar. He strode purposefully toward their table, toward Cassandra. Ezekiel was busy playing the guitar solo, and didn't see Stone approach. He spun Cassandra around on her barstool to face him.

“Jacob! You startled me.” Cassandra said, eyes wide. She looked up at him confused, his eyes were wild and he looked angry. 

He reached out and pulled her to him roughly, his hand tangled in her hair. Before she knew what was happening, his mouth was on hers. She could feel his heart racing against her chest. She closed her eyes and leaned in to his kiss, sliding her arms around his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair. A low moan escaped his throat and his grip on her tightened as he deepened the kiss. Cassandra sighed, parting her lips for him. She hummed as their tongues met, tugging at his hair, her whole body tingling. 

_Tell me, why can't I find a woman like that?_

Ezekiel spun back to Cassandra, and stopped dancing, surprised by what he saw. “Whoa. What's this?”

Hearing Ezekiel's voice snapped Stone back to reality. He pulled away from Cassandra abruptly, looking down at her kiss swollen lips. Silently cursing himself, he walked out of the bar. Cassandra kept her eyes closed, mourning the loss and trying to get herself back together. 

“What was that about?” Ezekiel asked.

“I have no idea.” Cassandra said, but she really hoped it would happen again. 

_I want, I want Jessie's girl_


End file.
